


We're all so fragile in our designs

by TheLittlestBoho



Series: The end at the beginning (and the spaces in between) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, original character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlestBoho/pseuds/TheLittlestBoho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily has been friends with Stiles for as long as Scott has, longer actually. It’s kind of hard to remember a time when she wasn’t there, until one day she's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're all so fragile in our designs

Emily has been friends with Stiles as long as Scott has, longer actually. It’s kind of hard to remember a time when she wasn’t there, although he knows it exists, way back before he started forming proper long term memories. She’s there for his broken arm of ’03, when he’s diagnosed with ADHD, when his mom dies. And he’s there too, when her parents split and re-marry, when they move to the next town over, when her mom stops talking to her altogether.

If it weren’t for all the werewolf-related issues, Stiles would be pretty sure that he and Emily go through more ups and downs than he and Scott do. It’s a pretty close tie, and all three of them know Stiles will never choose a favourite. He’ll always love them both, and he’ll always drop everything to take care of them.

Emily is there for Stiles when it feels like his world is falling apart, and he’s two steps away from losing the close relationship with his dad, and he doesn’t know how to deal with the fact that he’s in love with a guy six years his senior. Stiles is there when Emily cuts ties with her dad, and her boyfriend hightails it out of there, and she needs someone to take her to IKEA for stuff they’re not ready to buy but have to ‘cause it doesn’t feel like there’s another option.

They’re the closest things to siblings either of them has. She’s an honorable Stilinski. So Stiles is the one that goes to the hospital with her, and he’s the one rushed out of the room when her eyes close and the machines go crazy, the one standing in the hallway trying not to panic because he’s been here before, he knows what’s happening.

Stiles is the one the doctors make apologies to. He’s the one who cries, and signs papers, and has to plan a funeral when he’s nineteen years old. It’s a lot, too much, but he has to do it. His dad and Scott come, of course they do, just like always. They dismantle furniture and pack up Emily’s small apartment, hauling it all back to Beacon Hills for Stiles to sort through.

Emily and Stiles have been best friends for a long time, for forever. They’re family. So Stiles is the one Emily trusts to take care of everything if anything goes wrong. He’s the one the nurses hand the 7lb bundle of talcum-scent, and feather soft curls to. It’s a promise they’ve always had, to always protect each other and their families. So Stiles kisses the little girls forehead, and tries to understand how to go from expectant-godfather to father, and tucks this tiny, delicate thing into her car seat.

“It wasn’t your fault,” he tells her, and believes it, because it’s a miracle she survived the complications at all. “We’ll figure it out, I promise. You and me, we’ll figure it out.”

He knows it’s true as he belts himself in and starts the drive home, because she’s barely a week old and already lost too much. Small, and breakable, and needing so badly to be protected. His kid now, his to take care of. She’s Emily’s last present, the most important part of her, and Stiles will love her because he never stood a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a very sporadically updated series of (mostly) short ficlets about Stiles and his journey into parenthood. Mostly just fluff with no major over-arching plot. I just wanted some more kidfic in this fandom.
> 
> As always, feel free to stop by and visit me on tumblr : thelittlestboho.


End file.
